


The truth beneath the lies

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Fred/Sam [1]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Episode: s13e16 Scoobynatural, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place during the episode of Scoobynatural, Sam always felt guilt in the choice's he made in his life, when Fred triggers him with a comment. The Scooby gang finds out just how much the brothers had went through. Fred offers a comforting hand and maybe more. Fred/Sam





	The truth beneath the lies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hey guy's this idea came to my head as I watched some of the episode Scoobynatural, Fred is 23 to 24 in this story as I read he was about 17 when the show first aired. And its been on years now, So they have to be older by now right? XD. Anyway this will be slash between Fred and Sam, because come on after everything Sam's been through he deserves love to.

"You guy's are amazing!".

Dean could feel the stiffness from his brother at the leader of the Scooby gang's words, his gaze turned to his brother whose hands were clenched teeth grinding against one another.

"Sammy". Dean's heart dropped when Sam stepped away, refusing to meet his brother's gaze.

"Don't Dean, just don't".

Hunched over Sam stalked away from the group, leaving the Scooby gang looking shocked and Dean and Castial concerned.

"Was it something I said?". Fred asked quietly.

Dean let out a long breath that comment sounded so innocent, sometimes he forgot just how much these guys didn't know, even though they knew some of which what the guy's went through every day. But everything, all the pain, the suffering. They knew nothing about, Dean could see which such an innocent comment could through Sammy over the edge. Sam dealt with the guilt of his part in the world almost ending every day, how he became soulless. How he drank Ruby's blood, how much suffering he put his brother through.

Sam thought a lot of things about himself, but *amazing* wasn't one of them.

"Cas". Dean's voice sounded suddenly exhausted to the Scooby gang. "Keep a close eye on these guys, make sure their safe. Ima going after Sammy, will be back soon".

Dean turned towards the group.

"Everything's fine, just stay here with our friend. I'll be back soon".

"Dean". Fred stepped up sadness filling his usually happy and excited eyes. "Why did Sam react that way? What did I say?".

"Sam". Dean breathed out silently refusing to look at Fred. "Doesn't exactly look at himself in an amazing way, there's a lot about what we've been through that you don't know. But Sam has taken it the hardest out of the two of us. Never fully forgiven himself, and dealt with a lot of guilt. Our mother". Dean swallowed. " Was killed by a Demon, killed protecting Sam. Sam's never been the same after that".

Fred's heart dropped the guilt obvious on his face, he swallowed thickly gaze wavering at the rest of the gang.

"I didn't, I didn't know".

Dean let out a broken bark of laughter.

"Of course you didn't, you guys don't deal with what we have to everyday. And I intend to keep it that way". Dean turned towards the Scooby gang. "Stay here, I'll be back soon".

The gang stayed quiet as Dean walked away, the rest of the Scooby gang refused to look at each other.

"Fred?" Velma said quietly. "What are we going to do?".

"I don't know". Fred answered quietly.

A/N Well I hope you liked the first chapter, it was something


End file.
